


Meeting Reyes Vidal

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [25]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Reyes is rich and powerful, but terribly lonely. He decides the best option is getting himself a Sugar Baby. In walks Jason Ryder. Working a shit job after his family was blacklisted from the military because of his father's actions. Now he's trying to figure out what to do with his life.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 13





	Meeting Reyes Vidal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I was going with this... And my only knowledge of "Sugar Daddy" stuff comes from fan-fiction...

Jason Ryder sat at the table waiting for the man he was supposed to meet. Reyes Vidal. The man who might possibly be Jason’s future Sugar Daddy.

Jason’s life pretty much exploded a year ago. Back then he knew exactly where his life was going. He was in the military, working his way up the ranks. Then, it came out that his father was doing illegal research into AI. And his mom told them she was sick. Cancer. The military blacklisted Jason and his twin sister, Natasha. Since it was proven that neither of them were helping their father with his research, the military gave them honorable discharges, but they could never rejoin. 

Natasha was lucky. She had met Peebee a couple years before shit blew up. Peebee was an explorer that was mostly funded by her parents and older sister. And when Natasha was discharged, Peebee declared they were partners in discovery. 

Now, Natasha was out enjoying life with her girlfriend, exploring all sorts of ruins on all sorts of planets. Their mother was in remission. Their father, a shadow of who he once was, just shuffling through the house. And Jason had no idea what to do with his life. 

He wanted to go to college. Something he stupidly decided against when he got out of school. Joining up with the military the day he turned 18. But he couldn’t afford it. Which was where the whole Sugar Daddy thing came in to play. 

“You look like you’re waiting for someone,” a smooth voice said, interrupting Jason’s thoughts.

He looked up to see possibly the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. Reyes Vidal. The pictures from his profile did not do him justice. 

“Uh. Yeah. Hi,” Jason said.

_Smooth_ , he thought.

Reyes chuckled as he slid into the booth across from him.

Jason was expecting an old man. Even with the pictures he had seen. And the fact that Reyes said he was only 10 years older than Jason’s 25 years. Jason expected lies. Which probably said a lot about him. And the people he associated with. 

A waitress approached with a smile.

“The usual, Mr. Vidal?” She said.

“Ah. Yes. And whatever my friend wants,” Reyes said looking from her to Jason.

“Oh. The chicken club sandwich, please. And a water,” Jason said after giving the menu a quick look.

“I’ll get those right out to you,” the waitress said before walking away.

“You come here often?” Jason asked.

“I do. My office is a five-minute walk from here,” Reyes replied. 

“You always order the same thing?”

“No. My ‘usual’ is whatever the person I am with orders. Makes people feel comfortable if they think I order the same thing as them,” Reyes replied.

“Are you going to tell me all your secrets?”

“What secrets would you like to know?”

“Why did you join that site?” Jason asked.

“I have come to the realization that I am incredibly lonely. I work from dawn until after dark most nights. I live alone. And I have one friend, who I also work with and tries to throw me out of the office every day at six PM,” Reyes said. “I would like to come home to someone. Have someone to eat dinner with. Watch TV with. Go on vacations with.”

“That’s it?”

“I just desire some companionship,” Reyes said with a casual shrug.

“Does that include sex?”

“If it progresses that way, it can. It is not something I require.”

Jason nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
